


Take Two

by Vuldra



Series: Persona Actors Au [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Haikyuu!!, Hakuouki, Persona 4, Persona Series, Wolf's Rain
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Mutual Pining, Older Man/Younger Woman, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), mentions of characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: Before the script is handed to them they are living day to day lives...





	Take Two

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the sequel to Take One. You don't have to read the first one to get the gist of what's going on, so enjoy this for what it is. I enjoyed writing this one for the fact that it wasn't following the same idea as the first one was. Anyways, I better stop myself before I begin to ramble. 
> 
> They all get their scripts at different times, so yeah. Just thought that I would mention that detail. Enjoy!

 

         

Narukami Yu: Silent Protagonist

            The agent of Narukami came up to him one day when he was on vacation with his family. The agent knew where Yu Narukami went for his vacation since he needed to know to keep paparazzi away from the place. Yu wasn’t happy that his agent showed up to disrupt his time away from work. His lover, his daughter and son were sitting on the beach waiting for him to return for the family outing. At least they were still enjoying it while Yu was getting a new script. He would rather be with his family at the moment.

            “You know I’m on vacation… I said wasn’t accepting any roles right now,” Yu reminded his agent.

            The agent nodded, “I know, but they wanted you and no one else for the role. You had fit their description of what the character should look like.”

            “There’s more to it than that. What’s the role since I’m not going to get a say in this…” Yu says unenthused about the role.

            The agent cleared their throat, “Your old cast member, Minato Arisato, recommended you as well. They mainly wanted you for your personality that they were looking for. And the role is for Persona 4.”

            “Persona what? I’ve never even heard of it,” Yu says slightly confused, yet he does remember Minato mentioning something like that at one point in a conversation.

            The agent looked over at the others on the beach noticing how the children were playing with Yu’s lover. He did feel bad about taking Yu away from the family, but business was business. Yu understood this, but he still wanted to take some time and spend some with his family. The agent got the idea and told him that they would speak some more about it later on the phone. He left the Narukami with the script so he could rehearse when he has the time. As the agent left, Yu looked at the script and sighed. He went into the beach house to put the script away, so he could concentrate on his family.

            “Daddy, look! We made sand castle,” the little girl excitedly announced.

            Yu smiled and bent down to pat her on the head, “Great job!”

            “Thanks, Daddy,” She smiled up at him.                                                                              

            Yu looked at the youngest one, “You too, great job.”

            The youngest looked up at him, playing with the sand. The daughter told Yu that he helped put the sand in the bucket. Yu picked him up lifting him above him and looking at him as the child laughed while kicking his feet. His lover stood from the beach lounge chair that was underneath the beach umbrella, as he brought his son into an embrace. Yu still couldn’t get over how much his children took a liking to his lover. His lover walked toward them and picked up the little girl saying that it was time for dinner. Yu has been with many people, but once his daughter said she liked this one he was done with going out with so many people.

            All four of them went inside the beach house to get some dinner. While his lover kept his daughter in the dining area with her brother, Yu was making dinner. He thought about how happy his family was at the moment, and then his mind traveled to the script that he had hid. He heard his son laugh, as his lover chuckled a little at what his daughter was saying taking him away from the thought. His daughter was reminiscing about the day even though they were there. As soon as they were done and eating dinner, Yu played with his children some more until they began to yawn. His lover helped to put them to bed taking the small boy into his arms. As they laid them in their beds, Yu watched as his lover put his son to bed. He gave his little girl a kiss on the forehead, as soon as she said good night and went over to do the same to his son.

            He walked out of the room behind his lover shutting the lights off in the children’s room. Yu walked into his and his lover’s room seeing that the lover had found his script. He honestly knew that he wouldn’t be able to hide the script for long. His lover knew when he was hiding something. His lover had the script on the bed while his lover stood outside watching as the moon was setting in the sky. Yu walked up behind his love and embraced the body at its waist. Yu loved his partner’s icy-blue eyes.

            “Kiba, I was meaning to talk to you about it,” Yu told his lover.

            Kiba turned his head hair brushing Yu’s shoulder, “I know. I was waiting.”

            “My agent gave me the script, as you know. I can’t give up the role to anyone else because they want me only. I’m sorry, but we’re going to have to cut the vacation short,” Yu said looking into Kiba’s eyes as Kiba turned to face him.

            Kiba held a serious look, “It’s fine, but you’re going to have to explain it to the children.”

            “I know, it’s my responsibility,” Yu told Kiba kissing the other male in front of him on the cheek.

            Kiba smiled a little, “At least you know.”

            Yu knew that Kiba means well when he tells him something. He understands what it’s like having an actor schedule and such, because he acted a few times, but nothing worth noting until he had done Wolf’s Rain. Yu thought it was an amazing story, but he never would have thought that he would end up with Kiba. Kiba had quit acting as soon as Wolf’s Rain finished since he wasn’t truly interested in making into the big leagues like Yu has attained. He met him by chance when he was dating the mother of his son. He’s been on many dates, but he never thought that he would fall hard for Kiba. Kiba doesn’t play games, so if Yu cheated on him it would be over for them.

            Yu brought Kiba into a kiss with his hand slipping into Kiba’s brown locks. They went over to the bed after breaking the kiss, allowing them to be comfortable. Yu laid Kiba down with his hand slowly pushing him backwards, as he locked his lips into a deep kiss with Kiba’s. As Kiba’s hands started to find their way into Narukami’s shirt, Yu started to undo Kiba’s belt. Yu left Kiba’s lips and began kissing Kiba’s neck while he started with the jeans that left him with no access to the other body. But just as Yu had Kiba’s jeans off and his own shirt was off because of the other’s intention, Kiba heard a sound from the bedroom door. Kiba stopped with Yu following his lead since he didn’t hear anything while going into their nightwear instead.

            “Daddy, I can’t sleep… Can I sleep with you,” Yu’s daughter says with sleepiness in her voice.

            Yu looked toward Kiba then sighed softly, “Yes, that’s fine. Come on in.”

            Kiba gave Yu a glance before turning off their light, as the little girl came in in high spirits in her sleep attire. She walked over to the bed climbing into the middle with her stuffed animal in hand. Kiba faced the middle lifting the blankets for her to ease herself into once she got to the pillows. She put her stuffed animal in her right arm, while Yu lies facing his daughter as she started drifting to sleep. She was knocked out with a few minutes. Yu looked towards Kiba seeing that he was also asleep. Yu felt at ease watching the two of them sleep, but he turned over to get into his pants pocket. He took out a ring case then put into the drawer, noting that he should’ve done it earlier, but he got sucked into Kiba’s beauty in the moonlight.

            The next day Yu put his script in his luggage to be ready to get home within the last two days. He has to let his children know even though his son isn’t going to understand, but will someday. Kiba had already started getting ready as well. Yu asked him if he could get his son’s things together with a respond of a nod, Kiba had left the room with his luggage ready to go. His daughter came running in with worried look her on her face. He looked at her seeing that she was looking at him for answers, but before he could say anything his daughter spoke.

            “Is my baby brother broke?! Why are his toys getting put away?! Am I getting a new brother,” she spoke almost in rush without catching her breath.

            Yu shook his head, “No, Kiba’s just getting him ready to go home.”

            “Oh… Why,” She asked tilting her head a little to the side.

            Yu exhaled before beginning to speak, “I have to go to work tomorrow. I’ve a got a new role to act for, so we have to leave our vacation early.”

            “O-Okay… But…but you promised,” his daughter says starting to choke back her tears.

            Yu picked her up and started comforting her. He felt her hold tight to him as he walked out of the room with her in his arms. He walked into her and her brother’s room seeing that her brother was still playing with a toy of his. His son’s luggage was ready to go; Kiba was already getting started with his daughter’s belongings. His daughter struggled in his loose hold, but was able to slide right out so she could help out Kiba. Yu picked up his son after watching his daughter and Kiba get her things around for a few minutes. He explained to him in words that he would understand, basically just saying he had to go to work. His son took it well as he still held onto the toy and began playing with it again.

            They were supposed to be on a vacation for a month, but since he had to go back and begin his rehearsing with the other actors as well as go over his own script. He only spent two weeks with his family. It was hardly enough to make his little girl happy since he’s barely home. Yu packed up the vehicle that they came in while Kiba put the children in their seats making sure they’re well secured before leaving the beach house. When they were on the drive home Yu looked in the rearview mirror to look at his kids then he glanced at Kiba beside him who was getting the boy a snack out of a bag they bought from a grocery store near the beach house.

            When they made it home, his daughter ran out of the car to hug the door to the house. Yu took his son out from his seat while Kiba took out the bags from the trunk. When the two of them were alone later in the day, Yu practiced his lines with Kiba. They both had realized that Yu was a silent protagonist which wasn’t going to take too much effort except for expression and movement. As they finished the script where the protagonist was needed to say something, Yu put his hand in his pocket. He looked at the male in front of him as he looked out the window looking into the night sky.

            “Kiba, will you marry me,” Yu asks grabbing Kiba’s hand.

            Kiba was slightly wide eyed, “What?”

            “Will you marry me?”

            Kiba glanced at their hands then met Yu’s eyes, “I’m surprised, but we’ve only been dating for two years.”

            “I know, but I love you already. My kids even love you, and that means a lot to me.”

            Kiba paused with thought before a small smile formed, “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

            Yu took out the ring that he had in his pocket and place it on Kiba’s ring finger with Kiba watching him calmly. Kiba and Yu sat calmly holding each other’s hands while looking out the window. Yu glanced at Kiba’s hand liking the look of the ring on the other’s hand. When they went to bed, Narukami was thinking about calling the executives to see if the cast could go home after recording. He knows Shinjiro was the one that requested it from what Minato said, so hopefully his request would be heard.

            The next day he was about to leave when he felt his little girl hold onto his leg crying wanting him to stay a little longer. She understands, but she just wants her dad. He went to her level saying he’ll be back later giving her a hug. She wasn’t sure if he was telling the truth or not, but she nodded. Yu was definitely going to talk to the executives about it since he has children and a fiancé. He gave Kiba a kiss and his son a kiss on the head once he noticed Kiba standing at the door with his son in arm. Maybe he’ll retire from acting for a little bit until he was ready to go back. He would have to move up again, but his family is very important to him. He then left with the thought of his family to meet up with the other cast members.

Rise Kujikawa: The Idol

            “Thank you, everyone! I’m glad you enjoyed the show!”

            She paused it right there noticing that her steps at the concert were off. She began to practice the steps again as her manager came in. No one else would notice those missteps, but it bothers her, because she is a performer. Rise kept following the routine until the music stopped. Rise turned to view her manager clapping as she turned once she realized from the clapping that the manager was watching. Rise grabbed her bottle of water and drank some of it as her manager was stepping closer to her. The manager cleared her throat and looked at Rise with a smile. Kujikawa knew what that smile entailed.

            “Rise, I have a new assignment for you, and you’ll be excellent for it,” she excitedly expressed.

            Rise sighed curious, but not enthused, “Really? What is it this time? A soap commercial?”

            “No, but maybe another time. It’s for Persona 4. They want you to be in it. You fit exactly what they have been looking for,” the middle aged woman stated with such happiness.

            Rise looked at the screen that was paused, “I still need to practice, and my concerts aren’t over.”

            “I know, don’t worry. I have it handled. They understand, so you’ll finish up the last two venues and start rehearsal afterwards. This is going to be a big break for you yet,” Her manager said as she walked off.

            Rise looked to the side saying softly, “Do I even get a choice?”

            “What was that,” her manager says turning slightly.

            Rise was startled a little, “I-I was saying that it would be great. When will I get the script?”

            “That’s right… The script would be already at your house. I’ll take my leave now,” her manager says while turning towards the exit.

            Rise turned toward the mirror she was dancing in front of, as her manager left her presence. A sigh of relief was exhaled knowing how well of hearing her manager has. It wasn’t exactly something she wanted to do, but she has to take the jobs. She didn’t want her career to be over because she didn’t take appearances. Her love for her career is making her regret choosing to be here. Rise was practicing with thoughts such as those around in her mind for the past few weeks. She’s grateful to her fans, but she has no life of her own. That’s all she wishes she had again before she became an idol.

            She once had a boyfriend, but it didn’t last because she was starting her career in show business. He was hot-tempered, loud and friendly but a good guy and older than her in fact. She wished she could have stayed with him, but since her career was starting it wasn’t advised. Her manager told her to break it off and it hurt her to do so, she knew it hurt him as well. Rise hasn’t been sure if that was the right thing to do since he knew what she was going into and was prepared for it. Once she stopped dancing again she walked over to her bag to take the towel off of the bag once again to wipe off her sweat.

            After wiping off her sweat from her head and putting the towel around her neck, she went over to a chair that sat against the wall. She sighed as she sat, drinking the bottle next to the chair that she believes that her manager had put there since it wasn’t there before. She took out her phone and started sifting through old pictures from the present and the past few years. Rise started deleting some pictures; she kept the ones that meant the most. Like the pictures she took with her ex. Her manager said to get rid of all evidence to that part of her life, but she never did get rid of it all.

            “Shinpachi…” She whispered even though there’s no one there, but her.

            She looked at a picture of a man that was well built with a nice smile. A tender smile came to her lips as she remembered her ex with his personality. She giggled a little then as if it all came round as she had a few tears in her eyes. Her manager knew that she was seeing someone older than her, and advised her to forget and erase everything about him. She couldn’t release those memories; they were some of her precious memories just like her friends are. Her manager only wanted her to get rid of everything that deals with Shinpachi because of how it would impact her career. As her eyes and mind were filled with some kind of agony, her phone went off. She looked at it after drying her tears, seeing that it was from one of her friends from back home.

            _How’s it goin’? :) I found something that you might like. ;)_

_Link: Hakuoki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom _

            She sent a message back unsure of what her friend was talking about. Rise decided to click on the link waiting for the link to open a page. As the page came up, she looked at the image her friend was talking about. Her eyes went wide with her phone still in one hand while the other covers her mouth. Shinpachi was in a screenshot of the game. She has pictures to compare, but she doesn’t need to she’d never forget. Rise got up grabbed her bag putting her stuff in the bag, and then going to change.

            Rise went outside in her street clothes and went to the closest electronic store that sells games and consoles. She didn’t know what she was looking for, but she just wanted to hear him like she used to. Even though Rise could possibly call him, she knows her manager might find out somehow. The Kujikawa has no idea what her manager does, so she doesn’t want to test it. She thinks that her manager used to be some sort of bodyguard before a manager with how alert she is to everything.

            As she walked around the store, she asked someone if they knew where to find the handheld and the game. They showed Rise to the handheld and games where she can pick them up and she did, but she wasn’t planning on keeping them, she just had to confirm it with her own eyes. She went to purchase it knowing that no one recognized her just yet, and began going home after doing so. When Rise was heading towards her apartment suite, she couldn’t help her mind swaying to her past relationship.

            _“You’re pretty quiet today,” Shinpachi says as they sit on a pier side by side._

_Rise had a smile come to her lips, “I was just listening to you. You’re so hard to ignore with your loud voice.”_

_“Is that a bad thing,” Shinpachi questioned playfully with a little nudge to her arm with his elbow, he now looked at her._

_Rise giggled looking at him, “Hey, now tough guy, don’t get rough… but no, it’s not a bad thing.”_

_“Well, what’s on your mind,” Shinpachi says concerned._

_Rise shook her head, “Nothing at the moment.”_

_“Sure…” Shinpachi knew something was up._

_Rise looked him in the eyes, “Shinpachi, I…I love you.”_

_“T-That was sudden, but I love you too,” Shinpachi voiced with a blush forming on his cheeks._

_Rise looked around her knowing that it was night, so no one would see them out together, but she knew that the sudden confession would confuse him slightly, even though it was true that she does. She wanted to enjoy this for a while longer. The Kujikawa knew that she shouldn’t kiss him, not now or she might never leave his side. She felt a strong arm enlace around her waist as she was shivering, but she didn’t notice until the arm touched her. She continued to smile as she leaned into his waist. Rise didn’t want to leave the spot, but she would have to at some point. Shinpachi planted a kiss on her cheek, surprising her and taking her away from her thoughts once more._

_She looked at him with a sweet smile putting her hand on his far shoulder, “We’re alone you know. You can do more than kiss me on the cheek. And I’m not an idol yet…”_

_“Well, I can always give you a proper kiss,” Shinpachi says ready to connect their lips._

_Rise leaned in a little closer while pulling herself up a little with her hand and from Shinpachi’s one arm. She closed her eyes knowing that that the kiss was coming with a blush on her cheeks, but then her mind flashed her manager. She opened her eyes seeing that her Shinpachi was connected, but Rise knew that she couldn’t react and melt into it. But she had as soon as she realized their mouths were in motion, and she lost all focus and closed her eyes once more. When they broke apart, she looked away blushing happily with her boyfriend smiling. Rise was going to kiss him on the corner of his mouth, when the sudden flash of her manager eyeing her with a stern look of disapproval. With that on her mind she stood quickly, leaving Shinpachi confused._

_“What’s wrong? And answer me this time,” Shinpachi questioned with a worrisome look as he stood up._

_Rise looked down wanting to avoid his eyes, “We can’t be together anymore!”_

_“Wha-“_

_Rise turned on her heel quickly; leaving her head bowed to the ground, starting to run spouting, “I’m sorry!”_

_She ran with tears in her eyes knowing if she stopped running she would turn back and return to his arms. She even knew that Shinpachi was most likely running after her, so she couldn’t stop. Rise couldn’t take the pain, even though they were dating mostly in secret, but with some exceptions of her friends and family knowing and somehow her new manager. Her parents saw her run in with her head hanging, but they knew why she was like that. But the deal was sealed, and her idol life begins._

Rise remembers him calling her trying to get an answer, but she blocked him. He came over too, but her parents never let him in. She still remembers him yelling for her to come out so they could talk, but she never did. She hates herself since she never told him. She broke his heart, just as much as her own. She remembers that he would’ve been there for her throughout her career, and even had made himself for her bodyguard. Their relationship would’ve still lasted if it weren’t for the fact that she listened to her manager. He would’ve fought to stay by her side which would’ve showed his temper.

            When she realized that she was home, Rise noticed that the script was right there on the coffee table. She stared at it for a moment, noticing her name written on the front. She walked over after locking the door, and took out the handheld and game. She recognized Sanosuke Harada quickly since that’s Shinpachi’s best friend on the cover. Rise followed the instructions for the initial startup and started up the game afterwards. She was shocked to see him in it since he wasn’t interested in being in anything that dealt with show business. When she heard him speak, it was definitely his voice. It was all him. He was only a support character, but he brought so much life into it. She knew that she still loved him.

            Rise put the game down after clearing the first chapters, uninterested in playing more. She looked at the script that had the lovers written on it at the bottom of her name with what she is in the game. The idol, so she was going to be playing herself, in other words this was going to be an easy gig. Rise sighed knowing that staying in the past at the moment wasn’t going to help her. She’ll do her role as well as any actor; it’s not her first acting experience. Rise grabbed the script going to the page that was bookmarked for her.

            _Maybe someday we’ll meet again, and this time I’m not going to leave you._

Yosuke Hanamura: Junes Prince

            He was smiling as he stood between two employees who were speaking with him. He looked at the female standing to his right then to the male on his left. Inward he was flustered since he was getting pulled into two different directions. They both wanted his help, but he could only help one at a time. As Yosuke was going to settle the matter between the two, he saw a manager walking toward them. The two employees stopped what they were doing, before they would get into trouble. Hanamura sighed in relief, but knew that the manager was still coming towards them. Yosuke knew they were going to leave since they were new to the job, but they both wanted his help since he worked here for a while.

            The manager looked at the two that were beside Yosuke, with a curious look on their face. They straightened themselves knowing that they were in trouble, and started heading back to their departments. Yosuke worked in all of the departments, until he decided to stick with one. The manager walked onwards after watching the two employees walk off in a hurry with a motion that indicated confusion of the two. He shook his head in an answer with a small exasperated expression as he went back to his work. His manager smiled as soon as he saw the expression. As he went back to his duties, he felt someone watching him, but every time there was no one. The intercom then made him jump.

            “Hanamura Yosuke, 1119. Again, Hanamura Yosuke, 1119,” a voice said over the intercom.

            Yosuke picked up his phone that was on his side, “This is Yosuke. What do you need?”

            “We need you up front.”

            Yosuke sighed, “Alright. I’ll be there in a sec.”

            “Thank you.”

            Yosuke rubbed the back of his head, as he gave his phone to someone else in his department, as soon as he found someone. He quickly ran up to the front of the store and spoke to one of the customers that were giving one of the newer employees an issue about a sale. Hanamura knew what they were complaining about, but it was a sale from last week. He remembers the customer as well since he dealt with the customer on numerous occasions in each department that he had been in. He continued to smile while the customer spout about the item, but Yosuke kept saying the same thing for a minute. The customer left and he went back to work in his department.

            He looked at his manager with a questioned look, as the manager came over. Yosuke turned to the employee that he had given the phone, and kept his back turned from the other. As the other employee walked off to stock something once more, the manager stopped at the back of Yosuke. The manager he knew had been turned in for harassment a few times, but had yet to hear from the executives. For him though, he hoped that the decision would be made soon, because he had seen him do it. He knew him for a while and he doesn’t deserve the title of manager.

            “Hey, Hanamura, I have a favor.”

            “Yeah?”

            “Could you take two Tuesday shifts with overtime? I have two people that can’t show up.”

            Yosuke winced a little, “I don’t know…”

            “Come on. I know you’re free.”

            “Yeah, I’ll do it…” Yosuke answers not really wanting to.

            “Great! Just remember to come in on that day. By the way, Yosuke...”

            “What is it now?”

            “We should have dinner sometime,” the manager says walking away as if that never happened.

            Yosuke winced in disgust muttering, “Not in your lifetime.”

            As Yosuke was finishing up his day, some of his coworkers were heading home before him. He works fulltime; as soon as it was offered to him he picked it up. His manager left before him just like his coworkers leaving him with most of the work. All the newer employees had tended to do that to him, just because they knew he would help them. Yosuke still felt as if someone had continued to watch him throughout his work day, even as things had happened. When it was time for him to leave he grabbed his headphones, after changing in the bathroom to walk amongst the customers without being noticed, though the store does close, so it wouldn’t be too hard to do so. But before he could leave the store he bought a few things that he had remembered to get.

            “Hanamura Yosuke, report to the store director.”

            Yosuke was about out the door, but was talking to one of the employees that were helping close for the night when he heard the intercom once more. He sighed heading back to where their employee area was, as he slipped his headphones on wondering what the director wanted with him, but he hoped it wasn’t him getting fired for something he didn’t do or what he had done. When he made it back there, Yosuke heard his store director chatting happily with someone. Yosuke looked into the director’s office seeing that there was someone else in there talking about some kind of business.

            “Ah, Hanamura, come sit! Sit! This gentleman has news for you,” the director says as he gestures to the man in front of him.

            Yosuke sat as the man beside him watched, “What is this about?”

            “I would like to offer you a chance of a lifetime. You would be perfect for a part in Atlus’ newest installment, Persona 4. We were looking for someone who is pretty good looking and a hard worker. I’ve been watching you all day wanting you in it, and I’ve been to many stores to find the perfect person. What do you think,” the person explained before the store director can say anything.

            Yosuke was utterly baffled, “I-I don’t know… I’ve never thought something like this would happen.”

            “Don’t forget that you’ll be representing Junes, which is also a part of it,” store director told Yosuke gaining his attention.

            Yosuke felt overwhelmed, “I need to think about this.”

            “That’s fine. Here’s my card.”

            Yosuke took the card seeing that the man’s name and number was on it, as well as the agency number. They all left it at that, leaving Yosuke to gather his things once more with that on his mind as he left afterwards. He wasn’t sure how to feel about that since he never thought about going into acting. Maybe music, but acting wasn’t what he would ever want. In his mind, there was so many what ifs and thinking of his future, but he had left that behind since he got his job and knowing that not everyone gets what they want. He never did, he got picked on by his classmates for some reason.

            He shook his head, taking his mind away from thoughts of the past, as he made it home. Yosuke noticed that the lights were on, realizing that someone was home. Unlocking the door, he found a pair of sneakers that were sitting there. As he took off his shoes, he put his shopping bags down to do so. The business card fell out of his jacket as he took it off, which brought his attention to the issue in the forefront of his mind. Yosuke picked up the grocery bags and the card sitting it next to the home phone, as he walks into the house. Yosuke quickly walked into the kitchen with his bags to take out the dinner that was promptly prepared by Junes.

            “Anyone home,” Yosuke shouted unsure if the other person was there.

            A voice resounded with an answer, “Yeah!”

            “Come on I brought dinner tonight. It was supposed to be my turn,” Yosuke says as he sat in one of the two chairs after he sat both made plates down.

            He saw the other person come into the room giving Yosuke a kiss on the head before sitting down and eating. The other person was his husband, and they’ve been married since they graduated high school. Just two years ago, Yosuke and his husband were talking about their wedding bands, which was a strange conversation since it started with Yosuke’s ring with how cheap it was since they couldn’t afford proper ones. Yosuke loved his ring even though it wasn’t the greatest ring since it wasn’t made from real gold or any kind of expensive metal. They decided to replace them when they had the money, but his husband had already gone and done so. He didn’t find out until their anniversary two years later. He noticed that his husband was starting to eat his part of the dinner, but he needed to talk to him about what happened at work.

            “Hajime, there’s something I need to tell you,” Yosuke says looking at his plate while playing with it.

            Hajime stopped eating, “What?”

            “I got offered an acting opportunity, but I don’t know how I feel about it,” Yosuke told the man across the table.

            Hajime smiled, “That’s good, but it’s a good thing you didn’t give them an answer.”

            “I know, but… I also took two shifts next Tuesday,” Yosuke says picking at his food looking at his husband.

            Hajime sighed putting down his utensil, “That guy pushed you to have those shifts again? How long is that going to continue before you end up in the hospital?”

            “Yeah, but at some point they’ll catch him doing that… Anyways, before I start complaining about that asshole… Have you ever heard of some series called Persona?”

            His husband shook his head not even thinking about it, “Not really, but I’m also not into that type of thing.”

            “Same. I’ve always been more of a music buff and idols,” Yosuke knew that he was going to say that, but he thought he would ask anyway.

            Hajime looked down at his food, “Yosuke, I have news too.”

            “What?”

            Hajime looked up at the other male, “I’ve been recruited to play a role too.”

            “No way! You didn’t give them an answer yet have you,” Yosuke voiced with surprise.

            Hajime shook his head, “No, I wanted to talk to you about it first.”

            “So, we both had the same thing happen, but for two different acting gigs…That doesn’t happen often,” Yosuke chuckles slightly amused after taking in his significant other’s words.

            Hajime laughed a little, “True, do you want to know what it’s for?”

            “Of course if I’m ever going to endorse it or support you,” Yosuke smiles answering with pride.

            Hajime looked at him straight in the eyes, “Haikyuu.”

            “Haikyuu?”

            “Yeah, it’s about volleyball and apparently I fit the bill.”

            “Okay… So basically it’s like you going back to your high school days of being in sports.”

            “Pretty much,” the darker brunette says while taking a bite out of his food.

            Yosuke looked down at his plate noticing that he himself hasn’t touched much of it. He didn’t think that he was that caught up in the conversation and within his own thoughts that he barely touched it. Yosuke knew that his husband was most likely going to be acting longer than he will because it sounded like Hajime didn’t want to break that news. He played with his food slightly while thinking about what could possibly be in the future. Hajime looked up at him, then toward the food on the other’s plate realizing something was still on his husband’s mind.

            “Hey, we’ll figure something out. It’s not like we’ll be acting forever.”

            Yosuke looked up surprised, “I wasn’t-”

            “Don’t try to hide it. I know you too well.”

            Yosuke shook his head slightly with a small smile, “I can never fake it with you.”

            “I hope not. Or I’ll have to punch you or be wary of what you say to me.”

            “I wouldn’t want that punch for sure… I also wouldn’t want you to distrust me mostly.”

            Hajime started doing the dishes after they had finished eating after that conversation. Yosuke watched him as he left the kitchen to head to the bathroom to get cleaned up from all the work he had done for the day. As he got the water started for his shower, he stood looking into the mirror above the sink. His mind was going to the future events that could possibly happen to them, as they begin their new journey. Even though they just started this one once they got out of high school only four years into their marriage. He doesn’t know what’s going to happen between them and that’s what frightens him.

            When he noticed that the shower was at the temperature that he likes, he stepped in trying to clear his mind after he undressed. He noticed that he didn’t bring a towel, but he heard the door open knowing full well that it was Hajime, then he left as soon as he came in. As he got out of the shower he noticed that the towel was sitting there with a pair of pajamas. Yosuke started getting himself around, but he heard Hajime lean against the door so they could speak. Just the sound of Hajime leaning against the door made him jump slightly saying a curse underneath his breath.

            “Are you alright with me taking on the role?”

            Yosuke looked toward the door then to the shower curtain, “Yeah, I’m okay with it, might as well take on the role while you’re still young.”

            “I’ll give them a call. It’s the same for me. Go ahead take on Persona 4,” Yosuke heard him say as Hajime stopped leaning against the door and starting to walk off.

            Yosuke wasn’t sure if he did the right call since his mind was still reeling from his worries. He can tell by the way Hajime sounded that he wasn’t sure that Yosuke was positive, but he knew that it was better not to question it. Hanamura finished dressing heading out to the living room seeing his spouse watching a movie on the couch with his arm slung over the backrest with his cell phone in hand. Yosuke assumed that he had already called for his approval to be in Haikyuu. He went over to grab the card, but hesitated since he didn’t want to give them a call right away; instead he went over to the couch and sat beside Hajime. Yosuke leaned against his shoulder starting to feel tired from the day’s work even more so than before.

            He knew just from being next to Hajime that his worries were for naught. Yosuke felt Hajime’s arm encircling his waist letting him rest his weary head on his shoulder. The warmth of the man beside him truly made his worries go away. Though at the back of his mind, he knew that his worries will stick, but he won’t let them get to him. He’ll call the agent when he’s on the way to work which means that he’ll have to let the store manager know that he will be doing it. He and Hajime would have to celebrate their anniversary during the time off that they will schedule, but he’s going to miss this, except work.

Naoto Shirogane: Detective Prince

            There were sounds of typing as someone walked up to the door that had the name Shirogane written upon its plaque. The person knocked announcing their presence before walking in. The eyes of the Shirogane caught the person walking in, knowing of the reason behind it. The person cleared their throat noticing that their own breath was caught in their lungs. Naoto observed the person as the blush on their cheeks started to fade, so they could speak properly.

            “Detective Shirogane, I have a new assignment that had been called in,” the assistant states watching said detective.

            Naoto nodded, “What is the case?”

            “Someone has gone missing once more and they believe it was a human trafficker,” the assistant says remembering everything that had been said on the phone.

            Naoto looked to the computer screen then back to the other, “What makes them suppose it’s trafficking?”

            “They said the person seemed cautious about it and they drugged the person into coming with them. They were at a bar together when said event happened. The only reason the person has this information is because the bartender was looking after their friend for them while they were using the restroom,” the assistant explained.

            Naoto closed her eyes, “I see. I’ll look into it if the bartender remembers anything about the person when can take them into custody.”

            “That’s true. We could inevitably stop this person from trafficking anyone else,” the assistant agrees with slight insight in what could guarantee one less problems.

            The detective stood up walking over to her assistant, “We can’t stop everyone, remember that. That’s part of your lesson, Kyoko.”

            “Yes, I’ll remember,” Kyoko says as Naoto started heading towards the door.

            Naoto smiled a little, “Let’s go to the café nearby.”

            “A latte does sound wonderful, but you have a meeting in ten minutes,” Kyoko says enjoying the thought of a nice cup with her teacher.

            Naoto looked slightly confused, “What? I didn’t know of this.”

            “We were speaking about the new case, so it slipped my mind,” Kyoko says a little embarrassed that she had forgotten.

            Naoto smiled, “It’s alright. I’ll stay and wait for the person while you go get us some coffee.”

            Kyoko didn’t disagree with the idea and did as she was told by her teacher. As Kyoko was walking out of the office, Naoto sat back down at the desk. Looking at the computer screen she continued writing the report that she had written. As she was writing she remembered the first day she had met Kyoko and learned that she is quite the young detective. She wants to lend a hand to her at any time and Naoto can appreciate that. Kyoko is still learning, but someday Naoto believes that she will be her rival in the end, yet Shirogane welcomes all the rivals. They all want the same thing, so there’re no qualms between them.

            She sighed knowing that Kyoko would definitely take on the challenge of being a detective. Naoto stopped typing knowing that she was finished, but also thinking about what the meeting could be about since Kyoko didn’t have an answer. She shook her head knowing that she would be getting her answer soon. Naoto began thinking once more about how Kyoko is a fierce beautiful woman that’s not going to let a male dominated career push her to her limits, but she doesn’t understand how many men are going to be wondering if she’s going to be able to ignore such things, but Naoto doesn’t doubt it. She’s confident with her abilities to not worry about a more male dominated career.

            While Naoto wasn’t secure with herself in the first place, she had never felt secure in her profession, but she hasn’t had it get to her. She loves her profession and learned to deal with the fact that there are a few female detectives. Naoto wasn’t comfortable in her female body, and she doesn’t want to say or believe it. She doesn’t think that her confidence in her body was because of her profession. It has been that way for her for a long time, even before her career.

            As she was waiting for Kyoko to return, there was someone at her office door. Naoto looked up from her computer, telling the person to come in. The person opened the door allowing themselves in with their eyes scanning the office looking for Naoto. The person cleared their throat when Naoto motioned for them to sit. They sat and stared at her for short period of time making her slightly uncomfortable.

            “How can I be of service today,” Naoto speaks ending the silence.

            The person stared at her saying, “I was told to come in from your assistant.”

            “So you’re the sudden customer,” Naoto concluded.

            The person nodded, “I have a request for you.”

            “Of course, that’s why you’re here.”

            The person glanced over at her hands, “Yes, but this is a different kind of request.”

            Naoto was taken aback, “Oh?”

            “Yes, I would like for you to take a part in Persona 4. If you will be alright with that, you’ll be acting as yourself typically, but there will be a little change to your personality if needed,” the person admits.

            Naoto looked at the man taking in the information, “So the role is me, but some of myself is going to be put to the side.”

            “Pretty much, but we’ll be keeping some because that wasn’t the reason why chose you. We chose you because you fit what we’re looking for,” the scout explains unsure of Naoto’s intrigue to the situation.

            The female detective closed her eyes in thought then spoke as her eyes opened, “I suppose it wouldn’t be such an awful situation to be a part of.”

            “That’s great! I’ll let-” the man says getting interrupted by Naoto.

            “What about my assistant and my work,” she questions wanting the answer now and not later.

            The man looked at her straight in the eyes, “It’s up to you. But don’t worry about your performance you’ll be getting some acting lessons as you go.”

            “Alright, I’ll let my assistant know.”

            With that said Naoto showed him out with him handing her his business card, but she didn’t think that she wasn’t going to get rid of him until she went with it. Naoto sighed then returned to her desk, so she could figure things out before Kyoko came back. She decided to go back to her work rather than think about it any further for now until Kyoko shows up. When she heard her door open with Kyoko walking in with their lattes putting them on the desk, Naoto thanked her for the latte as she took it from the cup holder. Naoto took a drink from her cup noticing that Kyoko took a seat on the other side of her desk her.

            “Kyoko, I was wondering something,” Naoto begins waiting for Kyoko to answer.

            Kyoko put her cup down on the desk, “Yes?”

            “Would you be okay with doing the work alone including the investigative look? I know this is sudden, but I need an answer,” Naoto asks hoping the answer isn’t too far in the other’s mind.

            Kyoko was slightly confused, but understood the question, “…Yes. You’ve taught me enough that I could do the footwork on my own.”

            “I’m glad to hear it,” Naoto says with a small smile on her face.

            Kyoko stared at Naoto a little surprised by the comment, “Why do you ask? Is it because of what that meeting was about?”

            “Yes, good deduction. It was for the role for a role that couldn’t refuse no matter what I said, so I needed to know whether you were ready and I’m impressed with the answer,” Naoto answers enlacing her fingers together on her desk.

            Kyoko smiles a little, “I won’t let you down.”

            “I’m not worried.”

            With that said they both went their separate ways and worked on their own work. Naoto looked at her latte knowing that leaving the business in Kyoko’s hands was a better choice. She doesn’t know anyone else that could handle it besides her grandfather. Naoto has a feeling that this going to take a while and probably going to be a continuous thing for the time being. She just hopes nothing happens to Kyoko while she’s gone or something happens that she can’t handle. She might end up leaving a number to grandfather just in case something is just too big for her.

Amagi Yukiko: Inn Princess

            She walked into the room with a beautiful kimono with a tray of food, the eyes of men on her, but she didn’t take notice. When she sat the food down, the man at one side watched her movements noticing how elegant it is. The eyes of hungry men with the hormones within them going crazy, but that didn’t concern her in the slightest since she was working. Yet it did bother her a little since she knew that’s what some of them are there for.

            She walked out of the room unyielding to the men within wanting her to stay to enjoy the company. Apparently they thought that she would, but she denied them. When she went to the kitchen to make food for the next room, she was hearing the other employees talk about her, which disturbs her internally since it’s always about how the customers notice her looks. Some of them would notice how much work she puts into making the meals that she serves.

            “Yukiko, do you know what I should put with this meat?”

            “Yes, you could add this,” Yukiko answers her coworker as she hands the ingredient over to them.

            “Oh this would work!”

            With that even without gratitude her coworker continued making a meal for a customer. At that moment she was called by another coworker outside the kitchen. He was standing at the entrance with someone who she didn’t recognize. The coworkers watched as she turned down the burner to make sure the food doesn’t overcook before she comes back. Yukiko was slightly confused because she knew she hasn’t had any issues with customers or coworkers. The employee looks excited, but she doesn’t understand why he would be. She walked out of the kitchen to meet up with the coworker and the unknown person.

            “Yes,” Yukiko politely questioned.

            “This person would like to speak to you about something. I’ll leave you two alone,” with that said he left.

            Yukiko looked the person, “Hello, how may I be at service?”

            “Wow, you’re quite polite,” the female says quite surprised.

            Yukiko blinked a little taken aback, “Is it that strange?”

            “For most people these days… Anyways, are you interested in trying acting,” the female answers with a different thought.

            Yukiko was shocked to say the least, she had never thought about acting before. She didn’t even have any acting experience. That was never her dream not the dream that Yukiko has always had. She just wanted to be a chef when she was younger, as well as a mother. One of the two has happened for her and that’s her being a chef, but she couldn’t open her own restaurant just yet. This inn allowed the employees to cook and serve the meals themselves. That was the reason why she decided to work at this inn. She became practically a well-known name amongst the inn. It was good and bad thing, she gets people to enjoy her food, but the thing was that her coworkers don’t really converse with her on a friendly level.

            “Ms. Amagi, are you still with me?”

            “I was caught off-guard with your question, sorry,” Yukiko apologized looking down slightly.

            The woman smiled, “Don’t worry, that would happen since something like this doesn’t happen like this every day. But I do need your answer, since we already have some of your colleagues in this project already signed. It took us awhile to find someone like you. But I stayed here over a week before to be able to scout in this area, so I’m sure I want you.”

            “I-I would like to think about this…” Yukiko mentions feeling unsure how to answer.

            The woman wasn’t smiling anymore, “I really need an answer and I know this is sudden. Oh, it would help if you knew what the subject of the conversation is for; it’s for the Persona series new installment.”

            “That’s why you’re approaching me? I’ve heard of it, but I never played,” Yukiko explains to her understanding the situation a little more.

            The woman smiled once more, “Please consider. We don’t want anyone else for this role. You’re well suited for it.”

            “Well, I suppose I could…”

            A wide smile came to the female scouts face, “Then it’s settled! You will be playing your role. Here’s my card. I’ll send you the script ASAP.”

            Yukiko took her card unsure if this was a good choice or not. She wasn’t in it to become famous or anything in that sense. It would give her the chance to open up her own restaurant and that’s the real reason she gave in, besides the fact that the woman wasn’t letting her go otherwise. The thing was is that she’ll miss some of the customers that come in, even if they just come to view, enjoy food and stay here. She won’t see any of them again until this performance is done. She started walking back into the kitchen to finish the next meal for the other customer that had requested her meals.

            She smiled as she thought about the customer since that person was one of her most loyal. Yukiko decided that she might say something to them, so they won’t expect to see her anytime soon. She picked up a tray and put the food that she had made on it then made her way to the room. The room was a single, so it would only be that one customer. The customer barely ever had any people with them in the room. She walked passed some of her coworkers as she went towards the room as her thoughts traversed through the many things that might become issues when she goes to them.

            She knocked on the door and announced herself before coming into the room. Within the room she saw the customer relaxing at the table with a cup of tea in front of them, when she walked into the room. It was the cup that she had brought up earlier with the kettle. The tea must have run cold by now; she looked at the kettle thinking about how she should’ve made a new batch before coming up. She shook her head slightly removing the thought from her mind. Yukiko walked further into the room towards the table where the customer was sitting awaiting for the dinner. She held the tray as she put the food down in front of him; the customer watched the plate be put in front of them.

            “Thank you, Miss Amagi,” the customer states gratefully as they look at her with a smile.

            Yukiko smiled back, “You’re welcome, Mr. Bradley.”

            “You know you can call me, King. Please sit,” Bradley mentions picking up his utensils.

            Yukiko began to sit in the seat beside him, “Thank you. I know I can call you by your first name, but it’s improper.”

            “I understand. Then call me whatever you’d like,” Bradley comments as he takes a bite of his dinner.

            Yukiko moved a strand of her hair behind her ear, “How does it taste?”

            “It tastes as wonderful as always,” Bradley states when he was finished chewing.

            Yukiko smiles softly with a slight blush, “Thank you.”

            As Yukiko was waiting for Bradley to finish his dinner, her mind went to the job that was forced onto her. She wasn’t sure how quiet her life would be from now on after the role. She knows that it takes a while for everything to calm down around her. Yukiko wouldn’t want to make her restaurant in the middle of the hectic life that might come from it. When she was thinking about what could happen, she felt a hand on her shoulder belonging to Bradley startling her out of thoughts. Her face turned to see the older male looking towards her.

            “Miss Amagi, what’s on your mind,” concern in his voice while removing his hand.

            Yukiko looked down towards the plate, “Nothing in particular.”

            “Come now, you don’t have to lie. I can tell after many conversations that we’ve had when something is on your mind,” Bradley calmly remarks.

            Yukiko looked at him remembering who she’s conversing with, “Sorry, I’m just thinking about something that just happened.”

            “Would you like to talk about it? I have open ears,” Bradley questions her.

            Yukiko smiles again, “Thank you… I was thinking about something that came up before I came up here with your dinner.”

            “I see… And what was it about,” Bradley inquires.

            “An acting job, yet I had no choice to answer yes to it. I have no ambition to act; I still want to open my restaurant that I told you about. I won’t be able to cook and it’s not my dream.”

            “I’ve been through this as well; just act the best you can.”

            Yukiko looked down with uncertainty, “…I’ll try.”

            “You’ll do fine,” he says putting his hand on her hand.

            Yukiko looked down at their hands, “Thank you, I’ll try to do my best.”

            She shared a smile with him as she put her other hand on his. After a moment she removed her hands from his, she started to clear the table putting his plate and kettle on the tray. Yukiko left the room for a moment, and then came back with fresh tea made for him for the rest of the evening when she’s gone for the night. He had told her that she didn’t have to, but she wanted to so she did. Before she was putting down the renewed kettle of tea, Bradley walked over to her taking it from her to set it down for her.

            “Oh, thank you… I will miss our conversations, Bradley,” Yukiko admits as she watches him put the kettle down.

            Bradley turned to her, “You’re welcome, but as will I, Miss Amagi.”

            “Um… Bradley, you can call me by my first name, if you’d like. I won’t be working here much longer,” Yukiko says a little nervous.

            “Alright, Miss Amagi, if that’s the only thing you request. In return you should call me King from now on,” He complies with his own deal.

            “Um… I guess it wouldn’t hurt,” she didn’t understand why she didn’t agree to it earlier since she wasn’t going to be there for much longer.

            “You’ll have to practice often, so you won’t be able to work."

            “That’s true… I didn’t really think about until I spoke to you.”

            “It’s alright. Things don’t come to mind that quickly.”

            “Thank you for everything,” she says with a bow, and heads to the door.

            “If only I were younger.” She hears as her hand was on the door with a small blush.

            “I don’t think age matters much,” she answers hoping that he didn’t hear her.

            “Why thank you, Yukiko.”

            She smiles toward him with the blush still on her cheeks, “Y-You’re welcome… Have a pleasant night, King.”

            With that she opened the door, before she did anything more at the moment. She couldn’t deny that she was attracted to the older male, but she knew that it couldn’t happen. Yukiko didn’t even think that Bradley being attracted to her was even a possibility in itself. She believes that she’s having one too many surprises in one day, but there might be more in the future.

Kanji Tatsumi: Notorious Delinquent

            A baby was crying while Kanji was rocking it to sleep. His husband was gone for the day with his brother, leaving him with the baby and his own work. He was in the middle of sewing a stuffed animal for the baby, but when the child started to cry that changed everything. He wanted to continue the stuffed animal, so now he was waiting for the baby to stop.

            “I have no idea what you want, kid,” Kanji exclaimed trying not to be so loud.

            The baby continued, as Kanji was still trying to rock it to sleep, but decided to walk around with the kid. He thinks the kid doesn’t like him too much, even though he has been taking care of it since the mother was in the hospital. Now the mother was gone leaving him and his husband to take care of this child since they were named godparents. He wasn’t really ready for a child yet, but since the mother was a close friend of theirs he wasn’t going to let her down. Kanji went down to the living room knowing that maybe the kid wanted to be taken around the house to see all of it or something. He really has no clue.

            “Are you hungry or something? Man, I wish you could throw me a bone right now,” Kanji says looking at the baby crying onto his shoulder.

            While he was heading to the living room, Kanji figured he’d try getting the kid something to eat. Kanji turned on his heel and went toward the kitchen getting some formula ready while still holding the baby. It has only been six months since the mother died leaving them in charge, but Kanji has gotten the hang of it, but his husband already got the hang of it. He loves the kid, but he wishes that he knew what the kid was saying. He has to watch his mouth around the kid as well, which he does well about, but there are times when he lets a word slip every now and then. As Kanji was putting the formula in a bottle, some of it fell out.

            “Shit… Sorry, don’t let Ed know,” Kanji apologized to the baby as he put the child down in the high chair that he saw, and he could see how upset the kid is.

            “I’ll get it done for you.”

            Kanji went back to the bottle after petting the baby’s head lovingly. He put the cap on the bottle while going back to the baby to sit down to see if this was the reason. When he brought the bottle up to his kid’s face, the baby grabbed it bringing it to the mouth. Kanji smiled now knowing that the bottle was exactly it while sighing. He picked up the small child off the highchair, going to the living room to relax there for a little bit. Kanji looked at the script sitting on the coffee table as he sat down. The person who handed him the packet didn’t give up on getting him for this role.

            He wasn’t partial to the role, but he needs the job since he hasn’t been in the spotlight in a while. Kanji got married and wanted to spend time with Ed for some time, then the child happened. Honestly, he’d rather take care of the child over going to work on the role, but they already decided that he’d be going back to work, as soon as they found a babysitter. Ed’s brother was willing to take care of the baby while they both were working. Kanji has to admit that Ed has a great younger brother. Kanji picked up the script looking it over trying to find where he comes in then when he finds it.

            “The loud, dumbass teenager, that beats people up, huh? Sorry, but that sure does sound like me.”

            He looked down at the baby seeing that it was done drinking its formula. It threw its bottle to the side stretching for the script, Kanji kept the script away from the little one. It continued to stretch for it. Looking at the baby, Kanji remembers that he was a troubled teen, but he doesn’t have the same issues that the character had with his father. His father accepted him knowing that his mother would’ve wanted it that way. They were all they had, but Kanji still was getting into trouble because of the situations that came up in school and then he turned to a motorcycle gang to feel more freedom.

            He still has the motorcycle from that time; Kanji fixes it every now and then when it needs repairs. When Ed and him were on some dates he drove the motorcycle, and it was the first time in a long time that Ed was on one. He kept telling Kanji to slow down, but Kanji just went faster when he knew that their destination was close. He’s glad that he got to meet Ed since he was from overseas because that was one of their first dates after Ed recorded an episode of the show that he was in. It was a great show for what Kanji hears and still gets the masses to watch even after it had ended. Kanji knows that Ed misses his home in Europe, but Ed decided to stay here with him since Kanji is his family now. Ed had sacrificed his career in Europe to be with him and became a philosophy professor. Ed is the smartest person that Kanji ever knew in his life and willing to be with someone who can’t hold an intellectual conversation, he knows that he’s just lucky.

            “Hey, what do you think of your dad getting his acting chops back on,” Kanji asked six month old that still wanted to take the script.

            The babe doesn’t understand, but Kanji was almost asking if it was okay to leave them. He’s still getting used to the things that baby does to get what it needs, but with this performance getting in the way it might take him a little longer to get used to it. He just hopes that everything would be okay when he leaves the child in Al’s care, but he knows it would be. Kanji sighed putting the child in sitting position against the couch while getting up to pick up the bottle. He put the script down next to the baby with the small hands putting their hands on it. As Kanji went to get the bottle, the baby started to mess with the script ripping it apart. Kanji looked over to the baby seeing the disaster in its wake. The script being shredded caught Kanji’s attention right away making him go over quickly to take it away while noticing the child smiling about destroying it.

            “Don’t rip my shit,” Kanji yells noticing the child was starting to cry and he begins to freak out, “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to yell at ya that way. Please stop crying.”

            Kanji picked up the child looking for something to give it to stop the crying once more. He knows it’s his fault that the child started to cry. He found something on the floor that was a stuffed animal that was a corgi with a red bow; the mother had bought a few months before she had died. It was one of the few things that she had bought for her baby. Kanji grabbed it giving it to the child in a hurry to quit the crying. The child doesn’t know that the mother had bought it, but it was attached to the stuffed animal. It satisfies him to know the attachment to the stuffed animal shows that maybe it knows about the mother. The child hugged the doll rubbing its cheeks against it with a smile and the tears not falling anymore.

            As he sat back down on the couch trying to figure out how to fix the script, Ed comes walking in noticing that the lights on in the living room. He locked the door heading to the living room after taking off his shoes and sitting down plastic container. Ed leaned against the wall to the living room seeing that Kanji was concentrating on his ruined script. Ed chuckled to himself and walked up to the couch. Kanji looked turning to see Ed walking towards the spot their baby is sitting. Kanji watched him sit while picking up the baby with the infant happy to see him with a smile on their face. Ed’s smile didn’t fade once lifting the kid into his arms sitting down next to his husband.

            “How was it being at home with her,” Ed asks watching the kid snuggle up to his chest with the doll.

            “It went well, I guess,” Kanji answers not wanting to mention the slip ups that Ed probably already knows about.

            Ed looked at his husband, “It’s okay, Kanji, I’m not mad.”

            “Y-You’re not?”

            “Why would I? You’re trying and you’re still learning just like I am.”

            “Hehe, guess I forget that since it seems you have it together.”

            “I learn from mistakes, you have as well. It’s human nature… She’s not that upset at you.”

            Ed was looking down at their daughter a little tired from his activities of the day. She was holding the stuffed animal close quietly sleeping now. Kanji didn’t even notice that she had fallen asleep, but smiled a little at her sleeping face. It was nice to see her quiet and at peace since she was crying a lot while it was just the two of them. He can forget how adorable she is because of all the crying. Kanji rested his hand on her forehead noticing Ed pulling her a little closer. Kanji looked up to Ed’s face seeing a small smile gracing his features. He finds Ed one of the most beautiful he’s ever seen even the older student he had liked when he was in high school. They’re both handsome in their own ways, even though he prefers Ed nowadays. Edward has so much that’s great about him that he can’t deny that whatsoever.

            “Hey, did you eat,” Kanji asked Ed resting his arms on his thighs.

            Ed looked over to him, “Yeah, did you?”

            “I ate animal crackers,” answered Kanji knowing why he decided to eat animal crackers overall since he was making a new stuffed animal.

            “You should still properly eat while you’re sewing or when I’m away,” Ed retorts with his voice leveled not raising it.

            Kanji blinked, “I like your cooking though, my cooking is like ass.”

            “I’ll agree with that,” Edward comments starting to stand up with the stuffed animal falling from the child’s grip ignoring it to leave the living room to go to their little girl’s room.

            When Ed was starting to leave the room, Kanji followed behind to put the little one to bed while taking the fallen stuffed animal with him. His eyes darted to the ripped up script that was on the couch, but continued onward. That look didn’t go unnoticed by Edward since he heard him get up and neither did the stuffed animal in his hand. He knew he would grab it for him and her since she dropped it. Edward opened the door to her room heading towards the crib laying her in it. Kanji caught up knowing that the blanket that once was in the crib has gone in the laundry. He had grabbed another blanket in the linens closet before heading to the room. Kanji went to his husband’s side putting the blanket on top of her and planting the stuffed animal right next to her.

            “She’s gonna be a great kid,” Kanji says while now tucking the blanket underneath.

            Edward nods rubbing her head gently, “Yeah… Come on, I better feed you.”

            “Alright! Dinnertime!”

            As Kanji says that loud, they hear a small shuffle of a blanket making Ed looking at him putting his index up to his mouth. Kanji scratched the back of his neck with a weak smile knowing that he did something that he shouldn’t have. They walked out of the room shutting the door after Ed checked the baby monitor. When they were back near the living room, Ed grabbed the plastic container giving it to Kanji. Kanji took it knowing that it was made by Alphonse and Scar. They met on the set of their show and they had hit it off pretty well and began a small restaurant that infused both their heritage. It makes him wonder if those two would ever get together or not, but Edward has assured him that they were together. Kanji just barely gets to see them together, so he doesn’t think so.

            “Alphonse was wondering about you,” Ed says as he goes to the kitchen to grab something to drink with Kanji following behind.

            Kanji watched as he stood and started eating after grabbing a fork, “Really?”

            “Yeah, he would like us all to go on vacation together. I can’t say I disagree, but with all of us always busy it’s practically impossible. I don’t even know how he’s going to babysit at the same time as running the restaurant,” Ed confides opening his can of pop.

            Kanji swallowed some of the food, “I don’t know, but they did move here to be closer to you. At least they’re willing to help us out.”

            “That’s true,” Ed walked up to his husband setting down his soda now looking at him.

            Kanji put down his food, knowing that Ed was worried about his brother since they are close. He wrapped his arms around his husband’s lower back embracing him gently. Ed has told him that even Al and Scar had given up their lives where they lived in Europe. Though Scar was more of a wanderer in the first place, so wherever Al goes, he’ll follow. They had gone back to Europe unlike Ed, but they decided to come back since Al was worried about Ed’s safety. It’s the other way around as well. He sighed since he heard about the difficulties Al had to fit in here or to find his first friend, just like Scar has always had. It was a little easier for Ed because of Kanji. Ed may be feeling this way because of a conversation he had with his brother or they left on a bad note, but he knows he’s not going to want to talk about it right now.

            “Kanji, they’ll give you a new script… This might be the last week we’ll be together for a while,” Ed says letting his face be free from his husband’s chest to look up at him while draping his arms around Kanji’s neck.

            Kanji pulls him a little closer to him, “Well, I guess I’ve got things to do for you. I can’t leave you unsatisfied.”

            “You better get started then,” Ed says closing his eyes.

            As Ed closed his eyes, Kanji closed the distance as one of his hands went into Ed’s hair to deepen the kiss. A hand of Ed’s went to entangle in Kanji’s own mane. Kanji leaned against the counter feeling Ed getting frisky and himself as well. Whatever was on Ed’s mind will be something that he asks about tomorrow when he’ll want to talk about it. Tonight adult fun is in order and hopefully no interference from their little girl’s cry.

Chie Satonaka: Rise of the Dragon

            Chie looked her enemy in the eyes, as they moved closer to her in an attacking motion. The fist was ready to make a blow to her body, but she was ready to deflect. The enemy swung their punch inclining to connect with her face, with Chie moving her one arm to deflect and the other to ready a counter. She readied her strike with her opponent bracing himself for the counterstrike. The opponent was prepared for how much strength she had in it that sent him to the wall. There was a shout in the background making Chie and her enemy pause. Her enemy dusted himself off seeing while glancing to the side seeing someone with a towel. Chie smiled at the person with the towel then walked over.

            “Thanks for the warmup,” Chie says to the other person.

            With a smile they respond, “No problem, ask anytime. I may only be a stuntman, but I can take some hits.”

            “That’s true. I’ll catch you later,” Chie chimes with a small laugh walking away from the other to go over to where the shout was coming from.

            A male was standing there with a script in hand; Chie went over hoping it wasn’t a change in scene at the moment since she practiced the fight scene. She wanted to perfect the sequence to surprise everyone with the finish. She’s been studying and practicing martial arts since she was young which makes her a great choice for a martial arts film. She wanted to work with this director since she saw him in Naruto, he has good fighting prowess and has incredible knowledge of what will work and what won’t. He was in it with his younger brother and does directing on his down time. They spoke for a moment about the scene that was going to be filmed in an hour, so instead on sparring with her partner that was getting ready for her co-star’s stunt Chie went to her trailer to get ready.

            When she sat down on the chair, the makeup artist started to get her ready to be on set. They weren’t talking all that much, but they speak a little to pass the time. Chie grabbed her phone so she could show the artist her dog since they both talking about their pets. They gushed about their dogs for a moment with the artist showing their own. As they started to settle down about them, there was a knock at the door with an introduction. Both of them looked at each other with the artist shrugging lightly.

            The artist was done so they went over to the door opening it for the person on the other side. Chie didn’t know who it was when they walked in making her think back to the introduction. This person was here in person to recruit her for something, even though she already has something lined up after this. Chie saw the male in a black suit and tie; they were definitely here for a job.

            “Hello, Ms. Satonaka, I have a proposition. Well, mostly I’m here to make sure that you take the role,” the man says walking up to her with a binder full of paper.

            Chie raised an eyebrow, “Oh, what are you supposed to make sure that I agree on; a script that I can’t deny?”

            “Exactly, Ms. Satonaka,” the man answered holding out the binder.

            Chie was surprised that she was right, “No way.”

            “Yes way. We at Atlus would like you for this role,” the man says waiting for Chie to take the binder.

            Chie shook her head taking the script, “I wasn’t planning on taking on this kind of role.”

            “Well, not a lot people have thought that they would, but this does happen. You fit the prerequisites that are required for this position. I’ve already spoke to your manager and she had agreed, she believes that this would give you more roles as well,” the man says waiting for Chie to give her finally answer.

            Chie huffed unhappy about a role she can’t deny, “Fine! I’ll do it! I’m already unable to say no so what else do you want?!”

            “Nothing, but I’ll see you at a later date to confirm the dates of shooting,” the man says walking away from her and the other person who stood silent.

            As soon as he had left, Chie sighed with her eyes closed upset with herself having to jump in the bandwagon just to get him to leave. She’d rather do martial arts movies, since that’s what she likes to do or other action films. Not a character she’s going to be forced to do instead of something she’s passionate about. She’s been into martial arts since she was young and studied the forms for years. She even goes into competitions when she’s not busy, even goes to work out with some close friends at the gym close by in her neighborhood.

            All her plans were shot when she was done with this movie. She guesses that she should feel honored for the role, but something in her was telling her that the future roles are going to be thanks to this. Chie looked down at the binder ignoring the makeup artist who was getting things set up for something else later. Chie gripped the binder knowing that this was the next role and on the inside she knew she wasn’t going to be happy with the outcome.

Teddie: Mascot

            Teddie pulled off his wig shaking his hair as it was released from second layer of hair. He has been doing this job for a long time. He works at a crossdressing club a long time employee and he was literally trying to keep himself from someone finding out that he does. He came to this country thanks to his cousin Aigis, and doesn’t want to fail her. His language sometimes causes him to mistake some words with others, such a barrier. Lately a customer has been getting oddly comfortable with him who makes him uncomfortable, but the tips are good from that person.

            He went towards his shower beginning to take off his dress to wash off the alcohol smell. His manager won’t let him touch alcohol since he can’t hold his liquor. As he waited for the water to finish heating up, he got in and began cleansing his body from the smells that were lingering on his body from the club. Teddie has been his stage name for years, so no one knows his real name which is fine with him. He came here to start a new life far away from home. This was his new home and he was glad that his cousin helped him out.

            Teddie was going to be a model with Aigis back at home, but ever since his ex was abusive he would tend to not want to which declined his career drastically. In reality, Teddie got help to get away from his ex. He’s generally a happy person, so no one can figure out that anything of that sense had happened to him. He was always questioning himself because of it. Everytime he’s in the shower or at home he can’t help, but wonder about things that could’ve been or has been. Sometimes he has days when he thinks about the good things that he had back at his original home.

            While he dried himself, he heard his doorbell making him jump slightly. Teddie knows that he barely gets any company. He’d rather be alone after his ex. Teddie grabbed his robe tying it to get the door while wrapping his towel around his neck to make sure his wet hair doesn’t leak any water onto the floor. He carefully walked over to the door drying his hair at the same time. He heard the doorbell once again to alert him that the person was still there. Teddie opened the door slightly not wanting to fully expose himself to the person.

            “Yes? Can I help you,” Teddie asks with uncertainty.

            The person looked at Teddie, “Hello, I’m here with a request.”

            “A request? I’m sorry, but I don’t do requests,” Teddie mentions hoping that he’s understood.

            The suited person realized what it sounded, “No, I didn’t mean that kind of request… I meant that I have an offer for you. May I come inside?”

            “I…I suppose.”

            Teddie opened the door wider allowing the person into his home hoping that this wasn’t some sort of scam. The person followed Teddie into the living room where they sat across from one another with Teddie crossing his legs and a water bottle that has been sitting there since before he came home. The two of them are quiet while the man puts his briefcase on his lap then quickly made eye contact with Teddie who was drying his hair slightly with the towel around his neck. The man blushed slightly then continued to open his briefcase taking out a script.

            “I would like for you to be in Persona 4, but if you don’t want to then I’ll understand,” the man says trying to make eye contact with Teddie.

            Teddie tilted his head slightly, “Persona 4? Is it a sequel to Persona 3?”

            “Yes, it is! I’m surprised that you know about it since you seem to be busy person.”

            Teddie looked at the man’s briefcase, “I played the game a little to support my cousin.”

            “Ah, Aigis, yes she told us about you, but you’re not as famous as you used to be… There must be a reason for that since you’re rather cute… I shouldn’t have said that,” the man says rather embarrassed.

            Teddie blinked, “It’s okay if you think so. I think I am.”

            “Quite the confidence that you have there.”

            _It’s not really confidence just hiding the truth._ Teddie thought to himself.

            The man cleared his throat trying to get back on topic, “I’ll leave the script for you. If you don’t wish to be a part of it, just send me the script or call me and I’ll come and retrieve it.”

            “Alright.”

            The man stood closing his briefcase letting Teddie lead him out of his home. When the man left Teddie went back to the living room to look at the script. He flipped through the script noticing the different people that would most likely be assigned to all of it. Teddie noticed which character he already knew that he’ll be playing himself with a script. Some of the sentences reminds him of the time when he first started living here, many misunderstandings. Teddie knows that Aigis is just trying to help him, but he wants to lay low.

            Teddie thought back to when Aigis was helping him move here, seeing her tears that were shedding because of the situation. Saving him was her top priority. Aigis was a great cousin and he was grateful to her, but this was something that he wasn’t ready to do. He’ll think about for a few days and give the man his answer, but he has a feeling that he’ll be doing it since he doesn’t want to let down Aigis. What if he does make a name for himself here? Would the same thing happen again? Would someone abuse him for everything that he’s worth? These fears torment him every day as it is and becoming known won’t help them, but he knows that he would have to take a stab at it if he wants to find out if he can get through them.

            He stares at the business card that was clipped onto the script just in case he wanted to get into contact. Teddie was thinking he should already notify him even though he wants a few days to do so. Teddie stood to head to the kitchen to a new bottle of water to drink with his eyes drifting to the script, as he walked. He’ll think it over some more, since he’s afraid of the exposure, even though the feeling in his gut is telling him the opposite. He might have to follow his gut on this one. It’s time to move on from the past is what it’s telling him to do despite the fears that follow.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really enjoyed this one myself. The other one was more difficult to write compared to this. It was the first time that I've written any FMA, Hakuouki, Wolf's Rain and Dangan Ronpa, so I hope that I kept them in character enough. I really enjoy the pairs that I put in this because they are some of my favorites. Oneshots are going to be written for this as well. Thank you for reading!


End file.
